1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a manufacturing method therefor, a circuit board having a multilayer ceramic capacitor embedded therein, and a polishing device for a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with high densification and high integration of electronic circuits, mounting spaces for passive devices on printed circuit boards have become insufficient. In order to solve this problem, efforts aimed at implementing a component to be embedded in a circuit board, that is, an embedded device, have been undertaken. Particularly, methods of embedding a multilayer ceramic capacitor used as a capacitive component in the board have been variously suggested.
As a method of embedding the multilayer ceramic capacitor in the board, there is provided a method of using a dielectric material for a multilayer ceramic electronic component as a material of the board and using copper wiring, or the like, as an electrode for the multilayer ceramic electronic component. In addition, as another method of implementing a multilayer ceramic capacitor to be embedded in the board, there is provided a method of forming a high-k polymer sheet or a dielectric thin film in the board to form a board-embedded multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of embedding a multilayer ceramic capacitor in the board.
Generally, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of dielectric layers formed of a ceramic material and internal electrodes interposed therebetween. The multilayer ceramic electronic component as described above is positioned within the board, such that a multilayer ceramic capacitor to be embedded in the board and having high capacitance may be implemented.
However, in the case of the multilayer ceramic capacitor to be embedded in the board, the multilayer ceramic capacitor has a smaller thickness than a length and a width thereof in order to be easily embedded. Generally, in order to prevent a chipping defect occurring when ceramic bodies impact each other to be broken in a manufacturing process, edge and vertex portions of the ceramic body should be polished. However, in the case of the ceramic body having a thin thickness, it may not be easy to polish the ceramic body, and non-uniform polishing may occur. Further, in the case in which the polishing is excessively or insufficiently performed, reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component may be affected.
Therefore, optimized dimensions for polishing the multilayer ceramic electronic component, and a method for polishing the multilayer ceramic electronic component have been required.